


beneath your touch I crumble

by TataniSky



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Protagonist, PWP, Skeleboning, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TataniSky/pseuds/TataniSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure skelesmut. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	beneath your touch I crumble

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some hot boning action, but then this clusterfuck happened. Oh well.

Like pretty much every teenage girl ever, you'd squandered the majority of you youth daydreaming about boys and giggling over the trashy sex advice in girly magazines; secretly hoarding every nugget of information, even while you talked shit about the articles your girlfriends. But even when you'd fantasized about your perfect, dreamboat boyfriend - the one with intense eyes, perfect body, and a smile that made your heart race,  where your love for each other was epic and thrilling - you'd known better than to expect such a thing to come true. It was all just the wishful thinking of a teenager with too many hormones and no knowledge of the real world. 

So it's really rather shocking when, years later, that fantasy comes true and you find someone whose voice makes you weak in the knees, whose laugh makes your heart stutter, and whose touch makes you bite your lip as your whole body ignites. You never thought that you'd find somebody who could make you  _want_  so badly.

You especially never dreamed that the person in question - your ideal dreamboat - would be a short, mysterious skeleton, either.

Yet here you are, at the end of an incredible adventure where you've somehow managed to free an entire people from perpetual imprisonment; after days of wandering the strange, puzzle-filled labyrinths of the Underground, meeting new people, making friends with the unlikeliest of creatures and battling to free the tortured soul of an unfortunate innocent. On the surface once more, the moon slowly creeping up into the sky and your new friends asleep around a fire in their makeshift camp, straddling said skeleton.

"Sans," you plead in a whisper. Your fingers are under his shirt, following the smooth curves of his ribs all the way to his spine, the bones warming under your touch. He's trembling against you, his breath hot and uneven where it fans across your ear. Your face is in his neck, breathing in the dry smell of his bones, and it's such a weird thing to find arousing, but his scent shoots straight down to your clit.

You've never been so wet in your life. It's a soft, squishy gush between your legs everytime you move - you can feel it leaking out of you, even - that compels you to roll your hips against his pelvis just to feel it, and it's crazy how your own slick makes you even more aroused. Your cunt is throbbing, waves of heat spreading throughout your lower body, and you want this to last forever. Climaxing was great, but it was the build-up that made sex worth it. 

"O-oh, shit..." He groans, voice throaty and ruined, as you lick up the side of his cervical vertebrae, gently sucking on the small, wing-like protrusions of the bone. 

He has one hand beneath your top, mercilessly toying with a nipple, the slight pain traveling straight down to your clit, making the throbbing deliciously worse. His other hand, which has been perched on your waist and enjoying the give of your flesh, grows bold and disappears beneath the loosened waist of your pants. 

You hiss a curse between your teeth, half swallowing a moan, very aware that there are people sleeping not even five feet away. He fondles your bottom, skin denting under his fingers, and the novel texture of his bones raises goosebumps along your skin.

"You're so soft," he praises, and then his fingers are sliding further into your pants, dipping into the slick mess between your legs and you tremble, barely muffling a keening whimper, your entrance clenching as his fingertips brush past, your entire body tight with anticipation.

"Fuck," he whines a little too loudly, "oh god, oh shit... you're so warm, so wet..." 

"Shhh," you begin, though it hisses through your teeth and turns into an 'ahhn' when he slips his fingers into you, no resistance at all, and crooks them. You jerk, reflexively grinding down, and you were so close together that his wrist gets trapped in the seat of your pants, fingers slipping to the knuckle. 

You sit upright, spine arching, hands scrambling to grip hard on his ribs. When you look at him, he's sweating, his grin twisted into a pleasurably pained grimace, cheekbones flushed, and he looks equally overwhelmed and turned on. There's obvious hunger in his gaze, left pupil flickering blue, but also a not so obvious nervousness. 

It had surprised you how such a seemingly chill person, who was sometimes just the tiniest bit scary, could become so flustered over the most innocent gestures; stuttering and rambling, flushing with embarrassment when you reached out to grab his hand, trying to hide it with bad puns and humor. With frightening inevitability, you'd found yourself painfully endeared. 

And now, even dizzy with lust, you find yourself hoping that this won't be the only time. Even more, you wish that he'd be willing to give you more than just sex. 

"God," you groan helplessly, realization making your heart stutter in your chest, "Sans..."

You have to kiss him. Hands slide free of his shirt to cup his jaw and you lean in to press your lips against his teeth. He can't really kiss you back, but he gamely returns the pressure as best he can. 

You pull away just enough to be able meet his eyes, thumbs caressing the flush on his cheeks. He seems to notice the serious shift to your expression, because he begins to frown.

"What is it? Did I---" 

"I'm so glad I met you," you interrupt him quietly. _I_ _fucking love you,_  remains unsaid. 

He startles at how serious you are, taken completely off guard by the change in mood; which is funny, because he's still knuckle deep.

"I, uh... wow," he fumbles, eyes sliding off to the side, obviously at a loss for words. It takes a moment, but his expression turns shy, gaze flickering back over to you hesitantly, "… yeah, me too."

Your heart does a strange little wobble and you think you might be a little screwed.

Still, you smile at him, drawing him in for another kiss that starts gentle, but quickly reignites your previous fervor. 

"You're so fucking sexy," you praise him, because his reactions to genuine compliments are, apparently, cute as fuck. 

His consternation is clear, the flush on his cheeks darkening. The edges of your smile curl up with silent, teasing laughter.

You slip your hands beneath his jacket, letting them wander down his sides until they come to rest on the slopes of his hip bones, fingers dipping beneath the waist of his shorts. You rub circles on the inside longingly, tilting your chin down and peering at him heavily through your eyelashes.

"I really wish I could have you inside me," you admit a little hesitantly, not wanting to make him feel bad.

He full-body shivers, eyes going heavy, those white pinpricks trained on you intently. "I already am," he reminds you, rolling his wrist and wiggling his fingers to prove the point; you gasp. 

One of your hands creep back to stroke the line of his lumbar, absently tracing all of the dips and ridges. It's your turn to briefly look away, "I mean..."

"I know what you mean," he offers gently, then his grin turns a little mischievous, then adds, "you're looking for a proper boning." Oh, dear god... you snort and roll your eyes.

"I can..." he continues carefully, "I can give that to you. A, uh, boner, that is..." 

You half smile, misunderstanding, "I've already got a lady-boner for you, Sans." 

He squints at you, both amused and a little frustrated. "No, I mean, erm..." he flounders for a moment, before deciding to just show you. With a noise of exasperation, his left eye bleeds blue with his magic and suddenly there's a very firm something pressing insistently against your belly. When you look down the length of your body, all you can do is stare for a moment at San's new... appendage. 

"Oh," you breathe and he huffs out a laugh. "Yeah. This skeleton's got all your boner needs covered."

You look up at him, pupils blown wide, and it doesn't even occur to you to laugh at his awful joke. Suddenly you're feeling far, far too empty. "Fuck," you utter helplessly, reaching behind you to carefully coax him into removing his fingers from you. They glisten in the firelight and you're both transfixed by the sight . You feel ravenous.

Keening low in your throat, you open your mouth and suck his fingers in, lapping your own juices off of them. He  chokes on air, growling.  There are so many possibilities open to you now. You desperately want to know what h e t astes like. But not right now; right now there was a more important itch that needed scratching.

You fumble with the button of your pants, practically wrenching the zipper down and hastily wiggling free of both denim and underwear; your panties are so soaked that a shiny strand of slick goes with them, then snaps.

He stares at the shine on your thighs, mouth hanging open, then watches as you position yourself over him, taking hold of that fantastic magic cock and guiding him in.

"Yesss," you hiss through your teeth, eyes sliding almost completely shut. There's absolutely no resistance; you sink straight down until your pelvises are flush and the head of his cock is pressing against your cervix.

You use his shoulders to brace yourself, grinding slow circles, before getting impatient and beginning to earnestly bounce on his lap. You didn't think either of you were going to last long, the familiar feeling of building tension coming on fast.

"Ung, fuck... so tight," he curses thickly, before his voice turns to garbled, choked noises. His voice is so deep and wrecked that it vibrates through you and shoots straight to your clit. He grabs you by the hips tightly, rocking up into you, his entire body shaking.

You've never wanted a man to cum inside of you so badly in your life.

Whining, you lean forward so you're practically fused together, one hand sliding up to cup and caress the back of his skull, lips pressing messily against the open corner of his mouth. The other hand slides between your bodies, fingers circling your swollen, throbbing clit.

Your orgasm hits you so hard that you don't even have the breath to scream. Your back arches, hips jerking, and Sans helplessly thrusts into you twice more, caught in the vise grip of your cunt, before you feel him cumming hotly inside of you.

You collapse against each other, limbs feeling like jelly; boneless, as Sans would say. You stay on his lap until your breathing evens out, pressing soft, sated kisses against his teeth and jaw.

"Your magic blue dick gets an A plus," you tell him sleepily, and his shoulders shake with laughter, eyes cracking open to regard you contently, his grin a little crooked and sleepy. 

"Told you I had the right bone for the job," he replies; you shake your head and kiss him again, smiling.

Putting your pants on is a chore, but you didn't want to get caught naked in the morning. At least you didn't have to worry about leaking cum since it had disappeared along with the magic cock.

You both curl up together near the fire, his arm wrapping around your waist, and you suddenly just know that this wasn't a one time thing. You fall asleep thinking once again about how incredibly glad you were to have met this skeleton. 


End file.
